The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of perlargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Grawit’. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new varieties having stellar-type flowers in a variety of colors, good stability of flower color, medium-green foliage and a fairly compact and well-branched plant habit. ‘Grawit’ was discovered as a seeding resulting from the cross of the female parent ‘K99-4006-2’ (unpatented), a proprietary pelargonium plant having light-salmon, single-type flowers and the male parent ‘K00-5693-7’ (unpatented), a proprietary pelargonium plant with rose-red, double flowers.
The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Hillscheid, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain, and Hillscheid, Germany over a four-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘Grawit’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of sexual reproduction.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Germany on Apr. 4, 2005 and Canada on Apr. 20, 2005.